Harry Marvel
by phantom00
Summary: After the events of the Order of Phoenix, Lupin, Sirius, and Harry go to Vegas and when Harry wakes up the next day he's married. Harry/Carol
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Harry is 18 in this story and just completed the 7****th**** year of Hogwarts and takes place during the Order of the Phoenix book**

**Chapter 1 A New Wife**

18 year old Harry Potter vowed to never drink again.

That vow was the first thought that passed through his head when he struggled to wake up. His head felt as if centaurs had stampeded on it. He mused that he took a few years off of his liver for one night of fun.

He blamed Sirius. This night of debauchery that Harry could not even remember was his godfather's idea.

During the events of his 7th and final year of Hogwarts, Sirius had been killed in the Department of Mysteries. Harry witnessed it with his own eyes. Sirius died, no questions about it. Or so it seemed. Sirius pulled the most masterful prank of all time.

He faked his own death.

Harry, along with everyone else, had to believe it was real. So Sirius did not enlighten anyone on the fact he was alive until his death was confirmed by the Ministry. At this moment, only Harry, Remus, and Tonks knew of the rumors of Sirius Black's death being greatly exaggerated.

Sirius was hexed for his little scheme at first, but everyone was relieved that the rumors of his death were greatly exaggerated.

Harry on the other hand was liberated from the Dursleys to celebrate his eighteenth birthday in style, in sin city, Las Vegas, Nevada USA.

It took some creativity to maneuver this little vacation.

Magic was capable of many things, so getting fake identification was no problem. Getting the Dursleys to agree to go along with this, despite being a legal adult thanks to Dumbledore, was no problem. Tonks could be very persuasive and scary. Even the Dursleys were not stupid enough to disagree.

Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix was the bigger problem. Yet, they were currently on the hunt for Harry elsewhere.

Misdirection was a wonderful thing.

Drinking tended to open the mind to some new ways of living life, and a fresh new perspective.

These thoughts went through his head as his eyes slowly opened. The lights inflamed his eyes and his head pounded with a throbbing headache.

If he had not been a wizard, he would likely be dead.

Then again, he could say that about many other instances in his life.

Perhaps he overindulged just a tiny bit, but he felt he deserved some slack. The entire fate of the world rested on his shoulders after all.

Harry willed himself to look around the room. The walls were colored in red and gold, the carpet had been turned into a Technicolor mess, the windows broken, and there appeared to be a sizeable chunk of the ceiling was missing. Scorch marks by the look of things with the slight smell of burning.

What the hell happened last night?

For some reason, Elvis came to mind. That was all, and it did hurt to think in his present condition.

As some more of Harry's brain cells resurrected themselves from alcohol induced death, it began to register that there was someone else sharing his bed.

Harry happily verified that it was a platinum blond girl, and a chest easily a large E-Cup, next to him and a rather attractive one at that. She currently was asleep, snuggled against him. As far as Harry could see, she was naked.

This fact was something Harry approved of. His hormones still worked rather well, even if his brain was slow to react.

Still he was in a bed, with a girl, in a room that was not his. Not to mention the room appeared to be redecorated in the most insane and scatterbrained way possible.

Harry decided that it would be best to get some answers straight away, because nothing made sense.

"Hi," whispered Harry in the girl's ear as she stirred slightly. He was at a loss to what to say next. So he opted for the first thought that came to mind

"Um, listen, it might be a good idea for us to get up, because…well…"

"Comfortable," murmured the girl in her sleep induced state. "Don't wanna."

Her attitude indicated that she was around his age or just slightly older. At least that's what Harry guessed.

Harry remained silent as he pondered his predicament. "I need your help, I can't quite figure out what happened last night, and…I think you might know."

The girl yawned as she opened her eyes. Long blond hair flipped out of her face. She considered Harry, as she looked at him with blue eyes, and studied him intently. "I figured as much. I'm not much of a morning person, so give me a sec…"

Harry checked a clock off to the side of the bed. "It's afternoon."

"Well, not much of an afternoon person either, I guess" said the girl with a grin, as she looked at Harry and a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Although, you could cut me some slack. You did put me through the paces last night."

The girl sighed, a smile on her face.

"They always said your first time would be magical, but, I never imagined. And the second time and the third time and the fourth and the fifth…and well so on."

Harry's eyes widened. "Did we…"

In spite herself, the girl giggled. She shifted slightly, so she could kiss him.

"Poor you, you don't remember it do you? That's okay, babe, we're going just going to have to do it again when you're of sound mind. Cool trick with the walls, by the way."

There was a moment of silence.

"So the walls, the windows, the floor, the ceiling; that was me when we were…"

The girl just eyed the ceiling, torn between amusement and embarrassment. She took a deep breath and spoke. "Um, yeah, that was me actually with the ceiling. You see, I normally have better control, but…well all that matters is it was the ceiling and not you, Harry."

She managed to shake the cobwebs from her head.

"I'll explain everything, I swear. I know about your powers Harry. You told me a lot. More than you meant to, I think."

She knew his name, and Harry was having trouble with his memory still. Sirius had warned him that girls seldom took kindly to calling them the wrong name.

The old Marauder seemed to be speaking from past experience.

"Right," managed Harry. "You're still going to have to help me, um Carol."

She smiled radiantly at Harry.

"If that was a guess, that was a pretty damn good one," said the girl, Carol, as she clutched Harry. Feeling her curvy body really was a feeling that Harry could get used to. "Yeah, my name's Carol, you remember a bit more than I thought you would, and I guess that's the most important thing. "

She then appeared to weigh something in her mind and there was a small bit of worry that crossed on her cheerful and playful demeanor.

"Well one of the most important things anyway," said Carol, as she held out her hand and Harry spotted a curious addition on her finger.

"That's one of the Potter family rings," whispered Harry.

The Potter family rings were in his family as far back as anyone could remember. Sirius had found them and gave them to Harry. He had no idea what they did, if they did anything. All Sirius conveyed to him was that they were special and they were only to be used for that one special girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

His scatter brained recollection of Elvis made too much sense.

"Oh shit, we got married, didn't we?" asked Harry as he felt his headache return with full force. His stomach turned and he wondered how stupid could he be. Carol seemed like a nice girl, who did not deserve to be dragged in his utterly messed up and doomed life.

"We did," said Carol. "It does seem a bit random and sudden and…"

Carol suddenly trailed off.

"So, we're married," muttered Harry as he took a deep breath. "I need a minute, to deal with this."

Carol watched him leave. She spoke in a soft voice. "Take as long as you need.

"Where's my mirror…ah found it."

Harry turned and retreated straight into the bathroom.

Sirius rested on his bed, a bit disappointed. Remus and Harry had gone off to enjoy the bright and lively Las Vegas and had left him in the dreary rainy town of London. Remus said that Sirius could not come because he was technically dead.

Besides, it was punishment for his little near death faking stunt.

A voice jolted Sirius out of his hazy state "Padfoot, get your lazy arse out of bed immediately. I need to talk to you!"

Sirius perked up at his godson's voice and took the mirror off of the dresser.

"Hey, Harry, are you enjoying yourself for once or did Dumbledore and his bird watchers find you yet?"

"No, Vegas is great, but I ran into a little problem."

Sirius considered this statement. "Is this a little problem or a big little problem?"

"Sirius, last night, I had a few drinks, and I met this girl."

Sirius immediately gave his full attention to the situation. "Do tell, my young godson, do tell."

"Well I woke up in bed with this girl, the room looked like…well a mess, and we're married," said Harry without taking a breath.

"I knew Potters fell pretty hard, pretty fast, but that might be a new record," said Sirius as he gave his usual bark like laugh. "So is she hot?"

"Very but that's not the point, you flea bitten mongrel! This Vegas trip was your idea and now, I'm stuck with a lifelong commitment and with this entire Prophecy and Voldemort, and everything else, it's not time," said Harry as he began to think of the ramifications.

"Okay, Harry, deep breaths, breathe in and out," said Sirius. "And stop wallowing in your own angst for just one second and focus."

Harry frowned. "Focused, do you have an out?"

"I don't know; do you want one?" asked Sirius. "Putting the Voldemort factor aside, do you really want an out to this marriage? If you're married it could solve so many problems with the flock of blood thirsty witches that will be after your money when you become of age. And what is the new Mrs. Potter's name, by the way?"

"Her name's Carol Potter nee Danvers, and well…I don't know, but I think so, but I can't be for sure," babbled Harry. "Damn it, I can't focus with this headache."

"Ah, how precious my godson has his first hangover."

"Will you be serious for just one minute?" asked Harry and Sirius opened his mouth. "Don't say it. "

Sirius put his hand on his chin, in thought. "An out, an out, well you see, that's a tricky one. You see magic tends to really make divorce a tricky proposition. Annulment is possible, I suppose, given that you weren't likely in sound mind given your hangover."

Harry felt a bit of relief. For a second he thought he had dragged another person into his life that did not deserve it.

Sirius continued. "Providing of course, you didn't use the Potter family rings."

Silence.

"You used the rings didn't you?"

Harry slowly nodded.

"Well, you're stuck now kid," said Sirius with a grin as he wiped away a tear. "They grow up so fast. Does the heart proud, really it does."

"You gave me those rings, it was almost like you knew something like this was going to happen," said Harry in an accusatory tone.

"I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about," said Sirius as he looked rather innocent and nonchalant. "Plus, after last year, after your temper, after you spent most of the year in Capslock Rage mode…"

"Capslock Rage Mode?" asked Harry. He wondered who could have come up with such a stupid name.

"That's what Tonks called it," said Sirius with a shrug. "And hey, if you are married, that means you consummated the union later that night. So thank me later for getting you laid, which you desperately needed by the way."

Harry just remained silent, unable to form a response. At least a response he could make without using every one of the seven words.

Sirius grew suddenly serious.

"If your tongue was as loose as your mother's was when she was drunk, you likely spilled a lot of big things to Carol and she didn't run. That seems to me like there's some potential for something there. Marriage might be a bit much but…what's done is done."

Silence once again.

Sirius had something to add and looked somber. "And, Harry, as your godfather, I should tell you to focus on what you truly want and not what other people think you should do. This is your life after all."

"I'll give this a chance," said Harry, resigned. "Maybe we can make it work."

"That's the spirit," cheered Sirius. "I just wish I was there, but I'm sure Moony will be able to fill me in on the finer details later."

It struck Harry he had forgotten something. "Uh, Sirius, I don't know where Remus is. I lost track of him after last night."

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE MOONY?"

Harry winced. "Very easily but, we'll get this sorted out."

"Yes, let me know when you find him, please," said Sirius as he took a deep breath.

Carol admired the ring that Harry had given her when they were married.

As she got dressed, the consequences of the previous night weighed on her. She was married, the day after her 18th birthday, to Harry, who had just turned eighteen 2 ½ weeks ago.

She would be in so much trouble once certain people found out.

Yet somehow, it was worth it.

Four months ago, something really bad happened. She was kidnaped by an alien race known as the Kree and they experimented on her and did something to her DNA and now she could fly, super speed, she could fly half the speed of sound, super strength, she could lift nearly 100 tons, she could absorb energy and use as energy blasts, super endurance and stamina.

Several weeks after she was kidnapped she was rescued by the Avengers and a Kree named Mar Veil and became a reserve member a month later. After several weeks she needed a place to go and have some fun.

Vegas appealed to her sense of teenage rebelliousness. Granted, there was a bit of problem getting through the doors due to her not being of the legal age to enter most of the establishments, considering she had to be 21 to do most of the stuff in the casino's.

Of course, she had a guardian angel on her side, with emerald green eyes and messy black hair. He allowed her to circumvent that little flaw.

She had a few drinks, she was stressed from over boredom. She would not recommend it to anyone especially without her powers but still she got to know this guy and really became fascinated.

He told her some things about himself and what he had been forced to do. At first, she thought that he was telling some BS story, but over the night Harry convinced her of his sincerity. They had some fun, and got to be teenagers.

One thing led to another and eventually they were married. She was more sober than he was but they went through with it. She was Carol Potter.

Carol Potter, she liked it. It fit.

Her husband had been in the bathroom for ten minutes. She resisted the urge to use her super hearing to check up on him.

"Better go see what's taking him so long," she muttered but the door opened and Harry just walked out. He was already dressed. Carol surveyed him, a bit more nervous than she would normally show. "Yeah, I know, you must hate me."

"Carol, I don't hate you, trust me," said Harry as he grabbed his wife's hand and she hugged him. She took care not to exert too much strength, as not to break his ribs.

"But you might hate me, when I tell you this."

Carol led Harry over to the bed and they sat down.

"The marriage is pretty binding, as in unbreakable, as in there is no chance for divorce, annulment, or anything," explained Harry and she indicated that she understood. "I trapped you in something that there's no escape. Till death do us part is taken very literally in my world. You know about my world? You did say I told you something."

"Bits and pieces, some big ones," said Carol, as she nodded in confirmation. "Backwards as it is, to get married and then get to know more about each other, we should really share everything. I have my secrets, and…well there are some doozies, I'll tell you that. Over dinner later, maybe?"

She laughed as she looked over some items on the floor.

"Marriage certificate is over there, and the money you won last night, you were on a roll," said Carol, as she went through the bags on the floor and she closed her eyes, hazed recollection. "Even more impressive when you were winning on machines that were very rigged. You got the room clomped because they didn't want you to bankrupt them."

"Nice," said Harry as he looked at the winnings. He was rather well off, not the richest wizard in the world by any means but he could live a comfortable lifestyle for decades off of his vault if he didn't make stupid purchases. "There's something you need to help me with."

"What?" asked Carol.

"Last night, I was out with, a friend of mine, named Remus. Middle aged fellow, grey hair, the only person who looks more angsty than I do," explained Harry.

"Oh, I remember him…well I don't know where he went, but he was at the wedding," muttered the girl as she was deep in thought. "He was there when we got to the chapel, but then…everything is a blur. "

"Great, just wonderful," said Harry, but Carol gripped his hand tighter and kissed him in reassurance.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," said Carol with a warm smile. "Um, we might be able to find him quicker if we weren't on foot."

"What are you saying?" asked Harry and Carol approached the window, before she stepped onto the window sill and stepped off.

Harry's eyes widened and his heart went a mile a minute.

"CAROL!"

"_Is she mental?"_

"What?" asked Carol as she peaked around the side of the window. A mischievous grin was once again was plastered onto her face.

The girl floated in mid-air.

"_She can fly?"_

Harry stood there, dumb struck.

"C'mon, Harry, take my hand," said Carol, as she reached out and Harry considered this. "Don't worry. I won't drop you."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry as he took a step forward.

"Trust me," said Carol as Harry grabbed her hand. "Hold on tight."

The two teenagers floated through the air. Carol kept Harry suspended in the air by her hand.

It was wonderful.

Harry was so overjoyed. In his enjoyment and glee, only one coherent thought was in his head.

"_My wife is awesome."_

"What do you mean you lost all the stock," Norman Osborn yelled at 9 of 12 of his puppet board members.

"Well you see sir we went to Vegas…" one of the members.

Norman held up his hand and said, "Let me guess you idiots used them as bets and lost them all. Is it to much to ask who you lost it to?"

"Harry Potter," said another of his former board members.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Order of the Flaming Chicken

**Chapter 2 ****Order of the Flaming Chicken**

It's been a week since Harry disappeared, _the same day from previous chapter_, from Pivot Drive and the Order of the Phoenix was tripping over themselves trying to find him, minus Tonks, who says that he's a legal adult in both worlds and they had no say where he stays, Remus who disappeared too, and Hermione Granger who didn't want anything with Dumbledore who wanted her to become a slave in all but name to Ron Weasley just because she was a muggleborn, who she hated with all her guts, but only put up with him because of Harry. They were in Sirius's old house in Grimwould Place

"Has anybody found Harry," Dumbledore asked.

"Why are we looking for Harry," Tonks asked, "We questioned the Dursley's and they say he left on his free will and if Voldemort or his Death Eaters had found him, we would have heard something about it."

Several of the 2 dozen or so members that were present agreed with her.

"He's too young to be by himself," Molly Weasley explained.

"Mrs. Weasley he's 18, a legal adult in both worlds," Tonks said, "He's old enough to look after himself, and from what I've heard he's been taking care of himself, and from what I hear he also took care of the Dursley's since he could walk."

That got some hushed whispers from various members.

"Nonsense," Molly replied, unconcerned, "That's some rumor that Harry started to move in with his godfather Sirius."

Tonks shot her a glare, "I've had guard duty for Harry on multiple occasions during the summer months and let me tell you something Molly Weasley, from what I could tell, Harry did _all _the chores while the Dursley's themselves didn't even lift a finger to tell him, and don't let me get started on the beatings the Dursley's themselves did to him and that I personally intervened in and reported to Director Bones."

The last part got most of the members shouting in anger.

"How come Amelia never involved," asked a random member.

Tonks scratched her head, and replied, "According to her the Minister and the Supreme Mugwump blocked her every time she even tried to investigate."

That got all but Dumbledore's most die-hard supporters, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Snape, shouting at him in disgust

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Harry felt a feeling of bliss, contentment and utter joy above the skies of Las Vegas beside his new wife. The couple soured through the air in the Vegas Skyline. There was no better feeling than flying without a broom.

Harry cherished this experience. He had new Patronus fuel.

Carol inclined her head towards her husband. "Enjoying yourself?"

"This is the best!"

Carol giggled. Harry said he had a love of flying and she figured he would enjoy this.

"Right, as fun as this is, we do have to focus," said Harry. "Remus, he has to be around here somewhere."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Hermione Granger was currently working at her new job in America, she's the apprentice/receptionist for all things in this realm to Dr. Steven Strange aka The Sorcerer Supreme, who had taken an interest in her as he recognized her talent for the mystic arts.

"Dr. Strange," Hermione said as she walked into his office, holding a cell phone, "Steve Rogers wants to talk to you. Says that Dracula is currently to get into Stark Tower."

"Tell him I'm on my way," Steven said as he teleported away.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Norman was frustrated, a no name teen as 75% of the stocks of _his_ company. The only reason was his puppet majority shareholders bet their share of his company was they lost it in Vegas gambling.

As he walked down a secret passage behind his bookcase he walked into a vault and you see various pumpkin bombs, a glider, and his green Goblin suit. He then started laughing manically at the possible ways he could kill the boy.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

2 hours later they spotted Remus walking out of a cheap motel they landed behind him, "There you are Professor," Harry said.

Lupin turned around, startled, and he quickly got over it as he saw who it was, "I'm no longer your Professor Harry. Who is the lovely lady beside you?"

Carol giggled at the compliment, she was wearing blue pants that hugged her hips and a yellow V-cut blouse that did very little to hide her large developed chest, and stuck out her hand and said, "Carol Potter, nice to meet you."

Lupin looked down at her hand and saw the wedding ring on her finger and he took her hand and shook at the same time he was pointing between them not knowing what to say.

"Yes she's my wife, as of last night, you were there," Harry said.

"Sorry, but I kind of went overboard with the drinks," Remus said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You and me both," Harry muttered.

A loud scream got the wizard, the heroine and the werewolf's attention. They saw sparks flying each and every way in the air.

'_Yeah, I knew I couldn't take one vacation without someone causing some problem.'_ Harry thought

"This is too much fun," the man in the green get up said, "I should have taken Rhino's advice about mindless destruction years ago."

"Electo," said Carol sighed. She took a deep breath.

"You know this nutter?" asked Harry as he watched the crazed green man send people screaming. The man blew up electrified signs, and caused general mayhem.

Carol floated up to get a better look. "Unfortunately."

Maxwwel had been an electrician in New York and by accident he was repairing a laboratories wires and got zapped by the said experiment causing him gain powers over electricity. After he got his powers he used it to steal, threaten, or whatever to get money that he desperately wanted, but every time Spider-Man stopped him.

Carol had the misfortune of dealing with her. Electro was a bad enough headache, but when she teamed up with the New York villains to form the sinister six, which she tried to stop by herself. Thankfully, the local hero, Spider-Man came and put an end to the reign and taught Carol the true meaning of being a hero, to protect those who can't protect themselves.

Before she could take any action, Electro turned around and spotted Harry and Carol. His eyes fell on the girl. Even though Carol was not currently in uniform, Electro recognized her with sadistic amusement. "Well, well the rookie Avenger is by herself without her team to protect her."

"I didn't think they'd let you out for good behavior early, Electro," said Carol.

"Nope, broke out, figured I see the rob Las Vegas," said Electro as she turned to give Harry a good look over. "Who's your friend? Let's see how good he looks with a ten thousand volt charge."

Reflexes ingrained in him through years of Quidditch had given him a pretty good sense of when to duck.

Lightning was one of those times where it was a good idea to duck.

The lightning sizzled the ground. Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye, as Carol had lifted off, arms extended and was ready to attack. She drove Electro right into the nearest wall with all of the force she could muster.

Electro began to charge and send Carol down right to the ground. Harry rushed over to her and helped her up.

Just in time for Carol to push them both into the ground, so the lightning could sail over both of their heads and strike a billboard with a picture of a bald headed man on it.

Harry reached right into his sleeve to pull out his wand.

Electro blew several extremely powerful sparks right off his hand. The couple scattered.

Along with Harry's wand as it flew right out of his grasp.

"You really shouldn't have done that, you know," said Harry but Electro laughed.

"You don't get it, kid, I'm a bit out of depth class, I can command power," taunted Electro as he sent a bolt right towards Carol who had just left the ground.

Harry eyes narrowed at the attack on Carol. Electro continued his attack. A greenish gold glow formed around his hands.

Electro's laughter stopped, as he felt a new source of power in the air. A source of power clashed with his own.

Suddenly sparks began to fly out of his body. Electro resembled a kitchen appliance that just got short circuited. He dropped to her knees and then promptly collapsed.

Carol made her way over. Burn marks appeared on her shirt and jeans, but she was more durable than her clothes.

"He's still alive, isn't he?" asked Carol and Harry shrugged. She went over and checked. "Okay, breathing, for what it's worth."

Carol floated right into Harry's arms, where he grabbed her around the waist and they exchanged a brief kiss before they surveyed the damage. The crowd moved over and studied them. Harry looked up and noticed the news crews which had documented the battle.

"Our little scuffle made the news," said Carol, as she placed her arm around her husband's waist.

Harry looked crestfallen. "Well that's all I need right about now."

"I know you hate your fame, you told me that too," said Carol as she placed her arm over his shoulders. "But it's not that bad, a little act of heroism here and there, lives saved, everyone goes home to their families, all that good stuff."

"No, not that, it's just the Statute of Secrecy, we're kind of forbidden to use our powers in the presence of…non magical people," said Harry. "The Ministry frowns on it, even if the situation is unavoidable."

Harry retrieved his wand.

"I got hauled into the Ministry last year for a trial, because I had to save my cousin, Dudley, from two Dementors," explained Harry and Carol frowned, that seemed kind of harsh.

"I'm not sure, but there are people who use magic around here, in public eye, often enough and people don't really get too bothered, it's just another super power," said Carol as Electro was secured. The look on his face indicated the lights were on but no one was home.

Carol added after a few seconds of thought. "Are you sure that law counts here?"

Harry considered something. He knew little to nothing about the American counterpart to the Ministry of Magic. America while a super power in the Muggle World, seemed rather unimportant in the Wizarding World.

That might have been a reason why Sirius suggested his little trip to occur in the States.

"I'm sure I'll find out before too long," said Harry, who half expected Aurors, if they existed in this country, to come down on him about now.

His little magic tricks in the casino were one thing. Outside, with sober witnesses, and in front of television cameras, that could cause a bit of a problem if the wrong person put two and two together.

They walked out of the view, into an alleyway, and away from prying ears and eyes, as they made their way around to the police station.

Carol broke the silence. "Did you ever do anything like that with your powers before?"

"No, well once," said Harry as he recalled. "My cousin's computer, I was not in the best of state of mind and my guardians…we tend to be somewhat at odds given my powers."

Harry stopped and Carol's lips turned into a slight frown, her blue eyes met Harry's green eyes.

"They don't exactly like you, do they?" asked Carol. Harry, even at his drunkest, seemed to avoid talking about his relatives like the plague.

"Not in the slightest," said Harry and Carol gave her spouse a comforting hug, and Harry pressed on. "So my uncle was ranting about dealing with freaks and then he said the wrong thing about my parents. Next thing I knew, Dudley's computer went kaput. Completely fried."

They turned and walked up the side steps.

"Magic and electricity don't tend to mix, you see," explained Harry. "Most of the time at least. There are people who try to take apart machines and put them back together, using magic."

Harry remembered the horror stories that Mr. Weasley had shared with him in the past about toasters, waffle irons, and microwaves, among other things. "It doesn't end well."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Inside a large black tower with the word "OsCorp" written on the side of it, down many levels, a businessman dressed in an expensive black suit was busy at work. In a cylinder is an experimental mutant gene, which would allow people to have temporary super powers or parentally remove the already existed ones.

"Mr. Osborn, the tests are disturbing at best," said one of the 3 Doctors in charge of the project. He then handed him several photos, "As you can see the side effects will kill the victim if the person is infected with this virus, and it's extremely painful as you can see."

"Interesting," Norman said, "I have no further use for you three."

"You're firing us," Shouted one of the scientists.

"You can say that," Norman said and pulled out a pistol out of his coat and shot the three scientists in the head before they could react.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

In a castle in Scotland various objects, that was enchanted to keep tabs on Harry Potter, exploded into thousands of tiny pieces. A strange bird who was on his perch when this happened tilted his head in confusion than he spread his wings and a blight flame appeared and when the flame vanished the bird was gone.

"So the boy has found his soul mate," the sorting hat mused to himself, "Things are going to be interesting in the months to come."

_To be continued…_


End file.
